


Did she ever tell you?

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: Supergirl fanfiction challenge forum [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: Leslie manages to get both Cat and Kara tied up in Cat's office in CatCo (due to Kara's powers being blown) ... Leslie has a few things she wants to make clear to both women before she disappears once more in the power lines. -Pre-Relationship.





	Did she ever tell you?

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge Forum
> 
> Bingo Challenge
> 
> Bingo Slot (44) [Character] Leslie
> 
> Author's Note: This takes place after "Hostile Takeover", and just after "Falling". So Cat KNOWS that Kara is Supergirl; but she's playing that Kara has managed to trick her into thinking that she's not due to Jo'hann shifting into Supergirl, and having Kara and Supergirl in Cat's office at the same time.

"Did she ever tell you why she kept you around for all these years; Kara darling?" Leslie's dark eyes glinted in anger.

Kara remined silent as she watched the angry woman; whom due to crazy circustamce turned into Live Wire paced across the chair where Cat was bound and gagged. Kara managed to meet Cat's wide and worried eyes before Leslie swung around to look at her.

"Don't worry about Kitty Kat here." Leslie howled with laughter at sound of the chair moving an inch on the ground. Her head turned to look at her former boss. "Now now Kitty Kat don't behave like that. Otherwise you'll be tied up for so much longer than I intended." She moved so she was standing to the left of Cat. She placed her hand against Cat's cheek. "Play nice Kitty Kat … other wise I may have to harm Kara here as punishment." She felt the older woman stiffen. "That's right Kitty Kat. That's right." She cooed.

"Don't worry Miss. Grant." Kara managed to get out of her dry throat.  _I'll figure out a way to save you I promise._ This had to happen on the day that she blew her powers out. She kept a sharp eye on Leslie as she kept stroaking Cat's cheek.

Leslie moved around Cat and placed her hands on her shoulders. Firmly. Pressing Cat into the chair. "So Kara has Cat ever tell you why she kept you around all these years?" She cocked her head to the side. "After all she has fired Every. Single. Other. Assistant." A slow smirk lifted her lips. "I don't believe not one of them lasted longer than five days. Yet here you are going into your fourth year as Cat Grant persoanl assistant. Didn't you ever wonder why Kara darling?" She pressed her nails into the thin shoulders of the woman underneath her.

Kara couldn't keep her eyes off of Cat's eyes.  _She's in so much pain. She's trying to hide it with her eyes. But her heart is racing. I have to get Leslie away from her now. I can't allow Cat to be in pain._

Leslie tightened her gripe, "I asked you a question Kara. Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude  _not_  to answer questions that are  _directed_  at you?" She laughed low in her throat. "I'm not going to let Kitty Kat go until you answer Kara." Her eyes crackled. "So you best answer girl." She felt the older woman below her stiffen up. She licked her lips.

Kara couldn't tear her eyes off of Cat.

Cat squinted her eyes.

"No I don't know why." Kara's shaky voice spoke in the quietness of the room. "Nor do I care to know."

Leslie pressed a little deeper into Cat's skin before jerking her hands away from Cat's shoulders. Walkng around to turn to stare down into Cat's proud, and defitant eyes. Kneeling down to squat in front of the bounded up owner of Catco. Resting her chin on her right palm. "So Kitty Kat; should I be the one to bring Kara up to date your real plan for her?" She tilted her head with a sly smirk. "You fully know I would take great pleasure into it."

Cat's eyes slanted.

Leslie shook her head. "No; I'm not going to do that." Standing to her feet. "Not as a favor to you Kitty Kat … after all I don't  _owe_  you anything. But I do enjoy watching Kara stumble her way around CatCo and you. Now that I can live in the wires … it's even more joyable." She turned and walked over to where Kara was tied up in the corner of the office. Bending down she leaned into the slightly younger woman. "I know your secret Kara Zor-El."

Kara stiffened.

Cat's eyes widened. Leslie was bent over making sure that Kara's eye contact was taken from hers. Cat couldn't mask in the fear in her eyes; as she  _fully_  realized what Kara had stiffened as hard as grantie.  _Oh God; Lesilie KNOWS! Lesilie knows that Kara burnt her powers out …. this is why Leslie knew this was the perfect time to get me tied up. To get Kara tied up so she couldn't try to get to me. Oh God; Kara!_ She tried moving her stiff fingers trying to claw at the rope around her wrist. She needed to get the damn knots untied pronto so she could rip Leslie away from the powerless Kara.

"I know you are Supergirl." Leslie smirked against Kara's ear. "How else would I know that this was the  _perfect_  time to manage to get my hands on Kitty Kat; and you." Her fingers felt the deep beautiful power of the electricity that was her nervous system now. "Before I tell both you and Kitty Kat my final game piece … I wanted you Kara, to fully know that I know the truth about whom you are." She pulled back to meet the darkness of Kara's eyes. She winked as she stood to her feet.

Cat breathed in deep at the sight of Kara's eyes.

Leslie turned her eyes back on Cat. "I hate to leave this party. But I have other things to do with my time." She held up her hand. "Don't worry Kitty Kat; I'll loosen Kara's ropes; so she can free herself before I leave." She looked back at Kara whom was watching her steadly. She moved over and helped Kara to her feet. She moved her over to kneel down next to Cat's chair. She moved to stand in front of them. "Now here's my final warning to both of you. You come after me anymore … for any reason … then I  _will_  go after Carter."

"No!" Kara shouted.

Cat's eyes widen in fear. She just stared dumbly up at the woman whom held her hostage.

Kara felt Cat's heartbeat skip beats, and quicken faster than it ever had in the past.

Leslie sighed deeply. "I don't want to go after Carter. But like I said I will if you two ladies cause me trouble." She raised her right hand up. "Now I'm not saying that I'm going to cause too much trouble on the world. I still remember what feeling human is. Although I live fully now as electricity." She looked Cat straight in the eyes. "But I still do remembering being human." She spoke softly. "I'm truly not out to destroy man kind. But I want the freedom to live my life through the wires; without worry that you are always after me Kitty Kat."

Cat's eyes narrowed.

"I'll leave Carter alone …. if you just let me alone." Leslie nodded. "It's truly as that." She laughed low. "That means if I do little annoying things; then you can't send Supergirl after me." She folded her arms across her chest. "I fully know that if I do something truly heinous then you have to send Supergirl after me … for that then I won't go after Carter."

Cat's heart spiked then returned to somewhat normal. She gave a sharp clear nod.

Leslie moved around Kara. She loosned the ropes slightly; just enough for Kara to manage to loosen them as a mere human to. She stood to her feet. "Glad that we had this meeting ladies." With that she turned fully into electricity and disappeared into the computer lines.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grant." Kara whispered as she quickly managed to untie her ropes. She quickly moved over to grab at the ropes tighed around the chair. She managed to help Cat losen her arms so she could slip her hand in them to losen the rope. She shaky unwound the rope from her boss's wrist. She watched as Cat's arms fell heavy against the chair. Cat's heartbeat quicken at the shock. She stood to her feet and removed the gag from the older woman's voice. "I should have go..."

"Leslie is pure electricity right now Kar ...Keira; there is no way you could have managed to keep her from getting to me when she did." Cat spoke in a dry husky voice as she bent her chin forward slightly. She felt Kara's hands on her legs; working on the knots there. Her eyes lifted to meet the painfilled ones of her assistant. "This isn't your fault Kara." She said Kara's name correctly … she knew that purpousfully misprouncing her name was going to do more damage to her fragile assistant (her Supergirl … her beloved) then ever before.

Unshed tears were sparkling in Kara's eyes.

Cat's right hand rose, and she gently cupped Kara's chin. Getting the younger girl to look into her eyes. "This  _had_  to happen Kara." She smiled thinly. "Leslie needed an outlet; and she's right. She does deserve not to always be on the lookout for me to cause her problems."

"She shouldn't have threatened Carter." Kara's dark voice whispered. Her temper rising every second.

Cat swallowed. "Yes she did. She knew that I wouldn't stop going after her whenever she comes to taunt me … so she went after that one person that I would even sell out my morals too. Carter." She sighed.

Kara's hand rose to meet Cat's on her face. "I won't let her harm him Ms. Grant. On my life."

Cat sadly smiled. "I know Kara; I know." She gently pulled her hand away causing the younger woman's to fall from her own. She felt the loss. "Help me stand up. I'm little shaky here."

"Of course Ms. Grant." Kara stood to her feet and helped her boss stand. She slipped her arm around Cat's waist, and gently pulled her into herself.

Cat felt warmth where Kara's body met hers. Her bare arms feeling the warmth of Kara's skin as Kara had taken off her sweater before Leslie had shown up. She was very happy that the Krypton's body heat was a few degrees higher than a humans. She pressed a little tighter as she felt her own body heat begin to rise a little faster. "Thank you Keira." She finally said as she pulled herself away from her young assitant. She walked towards her desk where her jacket was on the back of her chair. She lifted it and slipped it on. Turning her eyes to meet Kara's whom was standing right at the front of her desk. "I don't normally leave this early … but after what happened … I need to get home to Carter." She tilted her head. "I'll have my driver drive you home."

Kara shook her head. "No need to Ms. Grant."

Cat's right eyebrow rose. "I insist." She fully knew Kara's powers haven't returned yet. "If you don't allow me to do this; then I will call your sister to come and pick you up." She spoke in a clear tone.

Kara's eyes widen. "She's working."

"I'll call her work. She's a dectective right?" Cat looked calmly at Kara. "Or I'll call Midville and speak with your adoptive mother; Eliza; isn't it?"

Kara sighed. "All right Ms. Grant." She nodded.

Cat nodded as she walked around her desk. She began to walk towards her office door with Kara firmly planted at her side. "It's not shameful to take your boss's offer of a ride home; after such an event like this Keira. Remember it for the future."

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara replied as she grabbed her sweater and bag from her desk. She turned to look at the side of Cat's face. "Thank you Ms. Grant."

Cat nodded.

**End**


End file.
